1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relates to an organic light-emitting device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting device with improved light-emitting efficiency and life span.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device (OLED) is a self-emitting device including two electrodes and an organic film inserted between the two electrodes. When a current is applied to the device, the OLED emits light by the recombination of electrons and holes in the organic film. Accordingly, OLEDs are advantageous in terms of providing a lightweight thin information display device having a high image quality, fast response time, and wide viewing angle. Such characteristics have been a driving force in the dramatic growth of OLED technology. Currently OLEDs are used not just in mobile phones, but in a wide range of applications including various information display devices.
Such a significant growth in OLED technology has made competition with other information display devices such as TFT-LCDs inevitable, not just in the academic field, but also in industry. Thus, conventional OLEDs are facing a technological challenge, requiring improvements in efficiency and life span, and reduction of power consumption thereof.